aniversario
by krayteona
Summary: como siempre goku olvida una fecha especial...momento dije olvida?


_Hola! Cómo están?_

_Bueno hoy les traigo un fic de una pareja que me encanta, Goku y chichi, más conocida para mí como milk…_

_Es una historia sencilla llena de amor…_

_Quise escribir algo de ellos y me salió esto… nada rebuscado, pero hecho con mucho amor_

_Espero que a las fans de dragón ball les guste y a las no fans también les guste_

_Disfruten_

* * *

**ANIVERSARIO**

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo, se le hacía poco familiar el reflejo que mostraba ¿ese se suponía que era él?

No lo creía

Miro sus relucientes zapatos negros y pensó que sus botas eran mucho más cómodas y eso que eran cien veces más pesadas

Siguió por sus pantalones grises y por el saco tan caluroso que llevaba puesto

¿Era necesario el chaleco?

¡Si ni siquiera se veía!

Sonrió, con ese moño parecía un gatito

Negó con la cabeza esto no era para el

Se estaba desabotonando el saco, cuando una imagen vino a su cabeza. Decido abrocharlo de nuevo

Por qué un día permaneciera incómodo no se acabaría el mundo ¿o sí?

Salió del probador trayendo consigo su antigua vestimenta

-¿cómo me veo?-le pregunto a su primogénito que al verlo sonrió abiertamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura

-a mamá le encantara- respondió haciendo sonreír a su padre. Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar

Luego de pagar el elegante traje, se dirigieron a una hermosa florería

-¿cuál serían las indicadas?-pregunto a modo de ayuda a Gohan

El pelinegro recorrió con la mirada el lugar

-mmm… ¿Cuál te hacen acordar a mama?

Goku frunció el entrecejo ¿cuál le hacían acordar a su esposa? Se acercó a un estante de flores y comenzó a buscar

Miro unas Fresia, se veían preciosas… esas eran las indicada

Las señalo con el dedo para que Gohan las viera y el muchacho enseguida le dio el ok, levantando el pulgar y mostrando una simpática sonrisa

* * *

Estaba acostada en la cama con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, abrazando con cariño y posesión una fotografía, mirando concentrada la nada, pensando en cosas, tal vez, sin sentido

Aparto la fotografía de su pecho y la miro una vez más, una vez más de las muchas veces que lo hizo

Acaricio con ternura a la figura masculina que la acompañaba en la foto

Sonrió tristemente

Hoy hacia, exactamente, 18 años que le habían tomado esa fotografía… 18 años

18 años de casada

Una rebelde lágrima recorrió su mejilla perdiéndose con las muchas que había derramado antes

Se acomodó en la cama para mirar el cielo raso

-18 años-murmuro dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a su curso-si no me lo hubieras prometido… tu serias feliz-hablo con la fotografía de una manera muy triste-¿y yo? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí? ¿Sería feliz?-rio con amargura-¡tú eres mi felicidad! Mi vida no hubiera sido más que esperarte…-cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo-como ahora

Hoy tenía planeado una cena muy especial, tenía planeado invitar a sus más cercanos amigos para que compartieran este momento de felicidad con ellos… pero todo se acabó cuando despertó y él no estaba a su lado

Ahí fue, cuando todas sus suposiciones se confirmaron

Porque a pesar de que él nunca tuvo en cuenta esta fecha… de hecho ninguna y hasta se olvida de su propio cumpleaños, siempre preparaba algo especial como para que el entendiera, por supuesto que nunca lo hacía y se acordaba recién cuando ella comenzaba a llorar y recriminarle su falta de atención

Hoy es el primer aniversario que pasarían juntos luego de que el volviera a la vida… luego de haberla dejado sola durante 7 años…

Decidió, con mucha tristeza, que hoy no haría nada, no prepararía nada especial, no se pondría bonita y ni siquiera le recriminaría algo. Hoy sería un día más…

El fuerte viento logro abrir la ventana y bañarla de una fresca brisa

Tirito por el frio. Se levantó desanimada hacia el ventanal

Miro hacia el cielo gris. Pronto llovería y la ropa se estaba secando, sería mejor descolgarla

Cerró el ventanal

Debía descolgar la ropa y luego preparar la cena, sus saiyajin vendrían con un hambre voraz

Sonrió

Sus saiyajin…

Al menos dos de los tres le pertenecían para toda la vida, porque eran suyos

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, tiro de la puerta y no puedo continuar más

Sus pasos se vieron obligados a detenerse

Sus pupilas se dilataron, su pequeña boca se abrió dejando escapar una exclamación y sin querer sus piernas comenzaron a temblar

-go…-trago salva hidratando su garganta, parecen que las palabras se atoraron en ella-go…Goku?-completo el nombre con dificultad. Se aferró con fuerzas a la puerta sentía que se desvanecería. Miro con ojos vidriosos a su amado, quien la miraba preocupado

Esto tiene que ser un sueño, se dijo a si misma negando lo que veía

-Chichi ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado sus supuesto espejismo. Se acercó para sostenerla con sus fuertes brazos

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la cálida mano se adueñó de su cintura

-Chichi ¿te encuentras bien?-volvió a repetir la pregunta

-¿Goku eres tú?-pregunto desconcertado la mujer ya con lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas

-¿qué ocurre chichi? ¿Por qué lloras?-hablo realmente preocupado, desconcertado de la situación. Esta escena no la esperaba-¡mira te traje flores!-le aviso con una sonrisa mostrándole las flores elegidas con la intención de animarla

Chichi aparto el agua de sus ojos y con una nublosa visión, observo las hermosas flores

-Goku ¡te acordaste!-hablo emocionada saltando a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerzas

-¡chichi!-se sorprendió pero luego relajo su mirada y acaricio con ternura el cabello negro de su mujer

Era normal que reaccionara así, ella era la que siempre recordaba las fechas y a él le tocaba el papel de marido desatento y olvidadizo

Trago saliva con dificultad

Le hubiera encantado ser una persona que tuviera en cuenta esos detalles

-¡Feliz aniversario amor!- murmuro en su oído, logrando q ella llorara más fuerte. Es que todo era tan irreal, nada en el mundo la preparo para esto ¿quién le decir que Goku, su Goku, le iba a dar una sorpresa tan hermosa?

El la separo con cuidado, enternecido por la imagen que le brindaba

Con los ojos hinchados y lágrimas deslizándose por ellos, sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello despeinado y sus labios levemente separados

Una imagen exquisita a los ojos de cualquiera

El adoraba verla así, pese a que no le gustaba verla llorar

Acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, cortando la distancia que lo separaba de sus labios

Fue un beso suave, cálido, lleno de amor y dulzura

Un beso que contenía sentimientos guardados de hace mucho tiempo

La tenue lluvia comenzó aumentar su potencia y con ella el amor que se dicaban en la puerta de su casa

-deberíamos entrar-habló entrecortado chichi cuando pudo separar sus labios

Goku no hablo, se apodero nuevamente de sus labios y la guio adentro de la vivienda

Pateo la puerta para cerrarla sus manos estaban ocupadas luchando con el cierre del vestido de l mujer

-¡Goku!-hablo sorprendida. Estos actos tan apasionados no era común de su esposo

El la miro a los ojos, no quiso hablar y se apodero de nuevo de sus labios

-¡te amo!

Afuera la lluvia crecía con intensidad jugando con el viento sobre la noche fría y solitaria

Adentro dos amantes jugando a amarse, empañando las ventanas de calor y sus cuerpos de sudor, desconocidos de lo que afuera ocurría y poco les importaba también,

¡Hoy eran únicamente ellos dos!

* * *

_Que les pareció? Merece review?_

_Buena suerte y muchos besos_

_krayteona_


End file.
